injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (Avengeance)
This article, Loki (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Loki is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Insurgency Costume *Intro *Outro Lady Loki Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Costume Description Default Though raised by Odin apart from his Frost Giant forebears in an effort to provide a form of peace, Loki Laudfeyson has gained well his title as the God of Mischief, vying for domination across Asgard and the destruction of the foolish half-brother he despises so. Insurgency In an effort to prove no mortals were safe from destruction, Loki created a detonation spell which vapourised a significant chuck of New York, murdering millions including Pepper Potts. His actions led to his immediate death at the hands of Tony Stark. Lady Loki When the Asgardians were reborn anew amids the plains of Oakloma Loki's spirit knew that Thor would strive not to bring him back to life. His scheme of stealing Thor's lover Sif's body so that Asgard's enemies could be remade gave her a seductive new feminine form. Powers and Abilities Loki is a member of the race of Frost Giants of Jotunheim, although not a giant in stature. He possesses physical attributes equal to a fit average member of the race of superbeings, the Asgardians, such as enhanced strength; stamina, speed, durability, (his Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities); durability enough to harmlessly withstand high-caliber bullets; and immunity to all known diseases and toxins, as well as some resistance to magic. Loki is of genius level intelligence and has extensive training in magic, and possesses the ability to manipulate magical forces for a variety of purposes: energy projection, creation of force fields, temporarily increasing his own physical strength, granting superhuman abilities to living beings or inanimate objects, flight, hypnosis, illusion casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. His illusion casting can fool cities, and through extreme effort, he has been able to break free of technology in the possession of Apocalypse. Apparently, Loki possesses some extrasensory abilities and is capable of astral projection and casting his thoughts across great distances—even across dimensional barriers, like that between Asgard and Earth—even if he is unable to move. He cannot read the minds of other beings, although he can influence their actions, and once briefly hypnotized Thor, as well as controlling a flock of birds. However he could not coerce Thor to give him Mjolnir. If someone has evil thoughts, Loki can influence their actions even if he is in Asgard and the subject is on Earth, and he can influence other events to a degree, such as driving a missile from its path, or redirecting a radio signal. Loki is an adept shapeshifter and can change into animals (examples include transmogrification to a salmon, horse, etc.) or impersonate other people, such as Thor or Captain America. However, he does not necessarily gain the abilities of whatever he turns into, although minor natural abilities such as flight in bird form tend to work. Loki may even mimic the abilities of some supernatural beings if he turn into such creatures, such as gaining a hypnotic gaze while he turns into a dragon. He has also turned clouds into dragons, and animated trees to attack Thor. At times Loki imbues himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian, such as being beheaded by Balder. He has likewise successfully protected himself against the Controller's control disk, the mental influence of the Voice, and the power-sapping abilities of Rogue. Loki crafted a method of cheating death. He will be reincarnated upon any "death" of his body now that he has arranged with the incarnations of death that his name is erased from the books of Hel. Aside from his mystical abilities, Loki possesses a brilliant intellect. However, his arrogance, his passionate hatred of Thor, and all-consuming lust for power greatly impeded his ability to bring his well-laid plans to fruition. He is an expert manipulator and schemer, is sometimes armed with a sword, a whip, or a three-pronged spear and has used magical items (such as the Norn Stones) to enhance his powers. Trivia *Lady Loki was a special costume made availiable to those who had voted in the Avengeance Battle Arena or subscribed to Marvel.Com's Newsletter in a set period, though the costume was eventually made availiable as DLC. Lady Loki has a new voice exclusive to the skin with special dialogue, intro and outro included. Gallery Category:Asgardian (Avengeance) Category:Frost Giant (Avengeance) Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron